Definition of Love
by Zeldanoitall
Summary: This is a romance between Link and Zelda. If you don't like slushy love stories then there is no point in reading this but if you do...please read and review.
1. The Reunion

**Definition of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reunion**

**It was a peaceful day in Hyrule Town. The sky above was blue with a few wispy clouds. Below, the town was just as tranquil. Children played and the happy townsfolk celebrated the princess' 18th birthday. Later on in the day the townspeople packed up their stuff and went inside their small brick houses to rest. Wealthy people gathered in great numbers at the magnificent castle carrying neatly wrapped gifts. This should surely be a happy day for the princess but the princess was longing for something other than money.**

**Outside, the castle guards placed themselves on the fresh, green grass and stone path. The guards weren't very useful as their huge helmets covered their eyes so they couldn't see a thing. No wonder the princess was unseen as she ran out of the castle, across the grass to the Iron Gate. For some reason the gate was still open so the princess had no trouble getting through. She ran to the town and sat next to a small fountain, putting her head in her hands as a small tear rolled down her pale cheek. _Why do I feel like this on my birthday?_ She thought to herself _shouldn't I be happy?_**

**It was over seven years since she last saw Link and it was evident she was missing him. She would be with him right now if she didn't rewind time. But it wouldn't be fair on him if she left things the way they were. Because of her he had lost seven years of his life so she needed to give them back. She told him to stay in Kokiri Forest and live those seven years with his old friends, but since she said those words he never came back. Maybe he's forgotten about her. She couldn't bear thinking about it.**

**She began to get up when she heard footsteps coming from the drawbridge to the town. Her heart raced and she looked round but no one was there.**

" **You idiot Zelda! What were you thinking? He's not coming back! He's forgotten about you!" She said to herself.**

" **What made you think that?" A familiar voice asked.**

" **Link?" she said as she turned around to see a hansom man with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. " Link you came back!"**

" **I tried to stay in the forest like you said but I missed you too much," he said**

" **I missed you too," she whispered.**

**There was a brief silence as they stared at each other before Link whispered, " Zelda I…" He tried to finish his sentence but couldn't find the words. " Are you going back to your party?" was what he ended up saying.**

" **Well… I don't really want to go back," Zelda said, " I'm in there so long I'm sick of it! I'd rather see what it's like in the outside world."**

**At that moment Link took Zelda's hand and they both walked toward the drawbridge.**

"**Where are we going?" she asked.**

" **I'm going to show you the outside world like you wanted," he replied. Zelda smiled as they walked outside the castle walls.**

**Outside, Link's brown horse Epona was waiting for them. Link helped Zelda then hauled himself onto Epona as well. They took off fast, Epona's hooves, pressing hard on the soft ground.**

**Soon they arrived in a huge valley where the ground was a dark shade of red. A huge gap in the middle of two small cliffs was seen with a wooden bridge crossing over it. At the bottom of the steep drop was a clear, fast moving river, which travelled over a series of waterfalls.**

**Link and Zelda both dismounted Epona and walked slowly towards the bridge.**

" **Wow," said Zelda as she looked down to the river below.**

" **It's great, isn't it?" said Link. " I've jumped off that bridge countless times."**

" **Sounds exciting," Zelda said, " a bit too scary for me though."**

" **Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you jumped off with me," Link said.**

**Link walked to the centre of the small bridge and looked down to the river below. Then he looked at Zelda and held his hand out to her. Zelda sighed, clasped Link's hand and walked towards him. She looked, terrified, at the steep drop. " You don't have to jump if you don't want to," Link said.**

" **Yeah I know but I'll regret it later if I don't," she replied.**

" **You'll be fine," Link said. " Now stand in front of me and face the edge."**

**Zelda did exactly as he said; she stood in front of him facing the edge of the steep drop.**

" **Now stretch out your arms, you'll dive better," he said as he took Zelda's hands and stretched out he arms. Zelda began to blush and her heart fluttered. She had strong feelings for Link and every time she felt his warm skin touch her she felt deep affection.**

**Link let go of her hands and placed his hands on her waist. Then Link said, " If you're scared, close your eyes." Zelda slowly closed her eyes and her heart began to beat a million times a minute as Link placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, " Don't worry, I won't let go of you."**

**After he said those words he leaned forwards and as their feet left the bridge, they soared toward the flowing river before landing with a splash.**

**Link and Zelda both surfaced from underneath the water. Zelda swam over to him and put her arms around him. " Wow," she said as they flowed with the water, " that was fun." Link smiled into Zelda's deep, blue eyes. Zelda smiled back at him longingly.**

**_Kiss her!_ Link thought to himself. _You know she wants you to! _Zelda looked away to the next waterfall. _You idiot! Now she's looking away!_ Zelda looked back into his eyes and smiled again. _She's looking at you again! Kiss her!_ He thought again but couldn't bring himself to do it. Link and Zelda, with their arms around each other, flowed silently down the river until they reached a huge lake.**

**They both swam towards the green grass around the edge of the lake, and then walked across it.**

" **Look," Link said, " we are just in time."**

**Zelda looked out towards the lake as the sun was setting and the orange sky turned to dark blue. The stars above began to twinkle as Link and Zelda sat down on the soft, fresh grass.**

" **I almost forgot," Link said as he fumbled around in his pocket. Eventually he pulled out a small black box and handed it to Zelda. " Happy Birthday," he said.**

" **Oh you are so sweet," Zelda said as she slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a perfect pair of gold earrings shaped as the Triforce. Zelda smiled at Link gratefully and carefully placed each earring in each ear.**

" **You look beautiful," Link whispered as he looked longingly at her soft lips. Then he lent forwards and their lips met. Link placed his hands on Zelda's waist and smiled at her. Zelda smiled back as she put her arms around him and they kissed passionately again.**

**The couple continued to kiss for most of the night, and then Zelda suddenly pulled away with a worried expression on her face.**

" **What's the matter?" Link asked.**

" **It's late! What is my dad going to say?" She said as she got up. " I better go home."**

" **Don't worry I'll take you home," Link said as he called Epona.**

**Epona appeared from the entrance leading to Hyrule field. Link saddled Epona then held his hand out to Zelda. Zelda hauled herself onto Epona and put her arms around Link as they rode off into the night.**


	2. Love or money?

**Chapter 2**

**Love or Money?**

Hey everyone, how did you like the first chapter? I'm sorry I took so long to update, I have a lot of schoolwork to do. Well this is the second chapter. Oh and my best mate has been helping me out with the titles.

" **Where were you last night Zelda?" the king asked. " There was a delightful young man at your party who was desperate to meet you. I looked everywhere for you but I couldn't find you so I asked Impa if… Zelda, are you even listening to me?"**

" **Oh yeah sorry dad," Zelda replied.**

"**Hmmm, you have been daydreaming a lot today haven't you?"**

" **Yeah sorry dad," she said again.**

" **Well never mind, but I must be getting to my duties," the king said as her stood up from the huge table. "I'll see you at dinner."**

**The king left the huge room followed by four guards. Shortly after he left, Impa, Zelda's nursemaid entered. She was an old, but well built woman who obviously did a lot of fitness training.**

" **Zelda, there is someone outside who wants to see you," Impa said.**

**Zelda's heart missed a beat but when she left the room her visitor was not who she was hoping for. A wealthy, hansom man bowed down before her and kissed her on the hand. He was wearing white clothes and was covered in gold.**

" **I'm honoured to have finally met you my princess," he said. " I hoped to see you at your party last night."**

" **Yeah well I…" the Princess began to say but was interrupted by the Prince standing before her.**

" **Well it doesn't matter because I'm here now," he said.**

**As he stood up he put his arms around Zelda and smiled. " Don't we make an amazing couple?" he asked.**

" **Not really," Zelda replied as she wriggled free. Then she looked back at him to see his sad, disappointed face.**

" **Well can I come in…for dinner?" he asked.**

" **Well…sure," she replied, as she wasn't sure what to say.**

**Just then Zelda saw Link making his way towards the castle.**

" **Uhh, it's straight through there," she said pointing through a huge doorway. The Prince walked away from Zelda and through the doors.**

**Zelda walked towards Link who was smiling at her. Link gave Zelda a small kiss and then said, " Miss me?"**

" **Yeah of course I did!" she relied.**

" **Who was that guy you were just talking to?" Link asked.**

" **We are just about to have dinner and he's invited," she replied.**

" **Oh," Link said.**

" **And so are you."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yeah I'm sure my father won't mind, come on." Then Link and Zelda walked hand in hand towards the huge castle.**

**When they entered the huge hall the king was already sitting at the massive dinner table.**

" **Who is this you've brought with you?" the king asked Zelda.**

**It pained Link's heart to know that nobody knew who he was, or what he did for Hyrule. Before Zelda returned Link to his normal time everyone knew his name. He was Link, Hero of Time, and Zelda still saw him that way, but everyone else had forgotten him. He still didn't understand why Zelda sent him back. Maybe she felt guilty that he had lost seven years of his life. She didn't understand that he would have to give up his title of "Hero of Time" and go back to being "the boy without a fairy". She didn't understand that he would've been happier if things were left the way they were. But he was happy now and that's all that matters.**

" **I'm sorry dad," Zelda replied, " this is Link. I invited him to dinner. Is that ok?"**

" **Yeah it's fine," replied the King. " Welcome Link, have a seat."**

**Link sat down a space away from the wealthy prince. Zelda also sat down at the huge table between the two of them. Link and Zelda were silent for most of dinner. The prince next to Zelda was droning continually about his wealthy family and then the King said, " So Link, tell me a bit about your family."**

**Link suddenly stopped eating and looked silently down at his plate. Zelda could see that his eyes had glossed over and squeezed his hand. " I never met my parents," he began to say, " all I know is that they both died in the war when I was a baby." Then Link fell silent again.**

" **Well anyway," the prince said, breaking the silence, " I have something to ask the princess." He fumbled around in his pocket until he found a small, black box with Zelda's name painted in gold on it. " Zelda, will you marry me?" he asked. He then opened the box and inside was a gold ring with the biggest diamond you have ever seen.**

**Zelda was speechless. She couldn't marry him. She didn't want to. She didn't even know him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Link, but she couldn't just speak her mind. It would be rude! But then again, she couldn't just leave the stupid prince kneeling beside her. She looked over at her dad who was smiling and nodding. He obviously wanted her to marry him, she knew why. The prince was an extremely wealthy man. The diamond on her ring was huge! But there are some things more important than money. Like love…she loved Link more than anything else in the world! In this case of love vs. money, the money had no chance!**

" **Look, you seem like a nice guy but…" Zelda began, " but I can't marry you."**

**The smile on her dad's face drooped into disappointment. " Why not? You're a perfect match!" The King said.**

" **I've only just met him!" Zelda replied.**

" **But we already know each other quite well," the prince said.**

" **I don't even know your name!" Zelda shouted.**

" **I…I don't understand," the prince began, " your father gave me permission to marry you."**

" **Yeah, and I'm making the final decision! I'm not marrying you!"**

" **Zelda, I really think you should reconsider," the King said.**

" **How dare you tell me who I should marry!" Zelda screamed as she stood up from the table.**

" **Zelda, sit down! I didn't give you permission to leave the table!" The King shouted.**

" **You're not controlling my life dad!" Zelda shouted. " I'm going to my room and you can't stop me!" After she said those words she stormed off out of the huge room and slammed the door on the way out.**

**The room was silent after that. Link smiled uncomfortably at the King and prince who were still angry and upset. Suddenly, the prince broke the silence. **

" **Maybe I should go and see if she's ok."**

" **No, just leave her," the King said. " I'll talk to her tomorrow." The prince nodded silently.**

" **Well I should get going," Link said. " Thanks for dinner."**

" **Oh Link I'm sorry you had to listen to our petty argument," the King said. " Shall I get a guard to show you out?"**

" **No thanks, I know the way," Link replied as he got up and made his way out the huge hall. He found himself in a long and turned away from the gates of the castle. He wasn't really leaving, he was going to find Zelda.**


End file.
